


Inktober 17 : Le tribut de la guerre

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody needs a hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, cuddle piles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Les clones paient un lourd tribut sur le champ de bataille. Le cœur de leur Général n'est pas épargné





	Inktober 17 : Le tribut de la guerre

La guerre avait commencé et les clones se retrouvaient face à la réalité d'un champ de bataille et à la mort innombrable de leurs frères.

Cody soupira. La mission était une réussite mais ils avaient encore eu de lourdes pertes. Ses vodes lui manqueraient. Et il devait encore faire face à la détresse que son Général allait encore essayer de dissimuler.

Pourquoi on avait nommé Général quelqu'un qui se prenait d'affection pour la moindre personne qu'il rencontrait était au-delà de la compréhension de Cody. Même si c'est vrai qu'Obi-Wan était très efficace un sabre laser à la main, avait un bon esprit tactique et faisait au mieux pour les protéger tout en accomplissant leurs missions.

Mais le coeur de l'homme souffrait encore plus que le leur, endurcis qu'ils avaient été par leur éducation et l'exécution de leurs compagnons jugés défaillants par les Kaminoans.

C'est pourquoi Cody alla frapper à la porte de leur Jedi, soupirant quand un Obi-Wan aux yeux rougis essaya de lui faire face comme si de rien était.

Sans un mot, ignorant les faibles protestations du Général borné, Cody le traina jusqu'au baraquement des troupes et le lâcha sur une pile de clones, avant de s'allonger sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Kriff les stupides règles de non-attachement des Jedi et la distance respectueuse au sein de la chaîne de commandement, Obi-Wan avait le droit de recevoir du réconfort lui aussi.

Obi-Wan bougonna pour le principe avant de se détendre. Si servir de nounours à ses troupes aidait à les rassurer... même s'il n'avouerait pas qu'il n'avait pas eu de câlin comme ça depuis la crèche et que ça lui avait manqué.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
